Un petit décalage de temps, d'espace et de lieux
by Gwenyou
Summary: Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux se retrouvent on ne sait comment dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Une rencontre qui risque e faire des étincelles, et entre amour, amitié et coup bas, les élèves de la célèbre école de sorcellerie devront réussir à intégrer les aventuriers immortels qui ont rejoins leur rangs. Mais peuvent-ils seulement l'imaginer ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde :) Me revoilà depuis... bah depuis hier ! Je poste aujourd'hui, non pas un chapitre, mais des inscriptions pour la fiction crossover entre Harry Potter et Seigneur des Anneaux ! En fait, j'voulais aussi ajouter Avengers, et une bonne dose de conneries, mais... Ça passait pas U.U Alors c'est simple, je met le résumé/Prologue/Explications, appelez ça comme vous voulez, et ensuite les inscriptions ^^

La communauté de l'anneau se bat contre des orques sous les ordres de Saroumane, pendant que Gandalf et lui se battent en combat singulier. Jusque là, rien de bien anormal, jusqu'au moment où un sort étrange n'enveloppe les huit combattant et le magicien gris. Alors là, toute l'histoire se retrouve changée, modifiée, et ce n'est pas pour déplaire aux jeunes élève de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, qui voient débarquer les héros au milieu de la pelouse, près du lac. Le temps continue-t-il de tourner dans la Terre du Milieu, où s'est-il arrêté ? Et surtout, que se passera-t-il s'ils n'arrivent pas à retourner dans leur monde ? Au programme, crise de larmes, joie, fous rires, amitié, et coup de foudre pour une aventure exceptionnelle

Fiche d'inscription :

Nom :

Prénom :

Age :

Caractère : (avec des détails)

Passion :

Aime :

N'aime pas :

Phobie

Race (vampire, nymphe...)

Famille :

pouvoirs :

Baguette magique :

Maison de Poudlard :

Monde (Seigneurs des Anneaux ou Harry Potter) :

Histoire :

Physique :

Amoureuse de (Sauf Legolas ^^)

Aimée de : (idem)

Voila ^^ j'espère que vous serez nombreux à vous inscrire, même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ^^ Je tiens à préciser que si j'en ai plus que se qu'il m'en faut, je sélectionnerais celles qui vont le mieux avec l'histoire ^^


	2. Personnages !

Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, je poste enfin la présentation des personnages ! Alors tout d'abord, je tient à m'excuser du retard horrible que j'ai pris, mais faut bien que j'assume mes conneries, et j'ai été privée d'ordi U.U

Bwef on s'en fou, je suis là maintenant, et plus important avec les présentation, et un chapitre 1 bien commencer !

Enfin... Bien commencer, j'ai toutes les idées notées, et le début, genre 15 lignes x)

Enfin bref, je pense que j'aurais terminé ce soir ou demain ^^

Ah, et dernièrement, j'allais oublier, mais je remercie toutes les personnes qui se sont inscrites !

Pour commencer : Solane Helsalrogo et Zvezdnayapyl

Ensuite, les personnes qui ne sont pas sur

et qui sont donc : Ma Blonde et Ma Chérie à moi, ma meilleure amie d'amour !

Autrement dit Océane et Chloé ! Bwef, on va pouvoir commencer !

* * *

_**Solane Helsalgoro ! **_

prénom : Claire

nom : Delage

age :16

caractère : timide, ne supporte pas la foule mais joyeuse en présence de ses amie.

passion : le dessin.

aime : le dessin, les sucette (elle en mange tout le temps), la nature.

n'aime pas : Dumbledore (elle le trouve trop manipulateurs), le ministère (surtout Ombrage), être seul se sentir abandonnée.

phobie : aucune

race : fée

famille : ils ont été tué à cause d'une reforme mise en place par Ombrage et approuvée par le ministère.

pouvoirs : communique avec la nature, peut voler et se défendre grâce aux plantes.

baguette magique : bois de chêne et poudre de fée, 26,3 cm.

maison de Poudlard : Poufsouffle

monde : Harry Potter

histoire : A venir.

physique : de taille moyenne, les cheveux qui ondule de couleur blanc qui lui arrive jusqu'au fesse, les yeux vert très claire, un bracelet doré a chaque bras et un tatouage d'aile dans le dos (qui son a faite ses vrais aile) de couleur vert clair blanc et doré.

amoureuse de : Neville

aimée de : Neville ?

* * *

**_Zvezdnayapyl_**

prénom : Anne

nom : Leroy

age :16

caractère : Elle est venimeuse, sarcastique, avec des fois des tendances schizophrènes (rares), mais pas touche à ses potes sinon ça va barder !

passion : l'histoire et la littérature.

aime : les cours de potion, d'histoire, de runes, écouter de la musique, le jus de citrouille et les muffins

n'aime pas : les araignées

phobie : les araignées

race : sorcière de sang-mêlé.

famille : Son père est un moldu et sa mère une sorcière de sang-pur. Elle a une petite soeur qui se nomme Livilla.

pouvoirs : Elle peut lire dans les pensées en se concentrant vraiment, et juste sur certaines personnes..

baguette magique : bois de saule et plume de phénix, 24,7 cm.

maison de Poudlard : Serpentard

monde : Harry Potter

histoire : pas d'histoire particulière. Elle est française et est venue s'installer en Grande-Bretagne pour le travail de son père.

physique : cheveux châtain foncé bouclés longs jusqu'au milieu du dos, yeux noirs, teint clair, visage arrondi. Elle est de taille moyenne.

amoureuse de : Boromir

aimée de : Boromir

* * *

**_Océane !_**

prénom : Alyna

nom : Malefoy

age :16 ans

caractère : froide, hautaine, sarcastique, c'est le visage qu'elle montre en publique. Lorsqu'elle est avec ses amis cependant, on croirait une autre personne. Elle est alors joyeuse et souriante, et peut aller jusqu'à rire aux larmes pour une histoire complètement idiote. Malgré le fait que les autres Serpentard adorent la charrier, elle garde toujours son calme, et le plus souvent, les moqueurs se taisent bien vite lorsqu'elle leur lance un sort avec un calme effrayant.

passion : Espionner Harry (Folle à liée U.U)

aime : espionner Harry, rire, les cours de potions et de sortilèges, et les yaoi.

n'aime pas : les hypocrite, les mensonges énormes, les idiots.

phobie : perdre son frère.

race : sorcière de sang-pur.

famille : Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy sont ses parents, Draco est son frère jumeau.

pouvoirs : aucuns particuliers.

baguette magique : bois de sorbier et larme de nymphe, 23,6 cm.

maison de Poudlard : Serpentard

monde : Harry Potter

histoire : Elle n'a pas eu une vie difficile, malheureuse ou autre, bien au contraire, elle était pourrie-gatée mais ce n'est pas pour autant une peste.

physique : cheveux blonds platine jusqu'aux reins, lisses. De grand yeux bleus gris, un nez en trompette... Une parfaite immitation de Drago en version féminine.

amoureuse de : Harry.

aimée de : Harry.

* * *

**_Chloé !_**

Nom : Bartholomew

Prénom : Laïna

Age : 16 ans

caractère : Souriante, tendre, douce et gentille, elle ne s'énerve et ne crie jamais. Pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, il en faut vraiment beaucoup, et seule Aryha a déjà réussit cet exploit. Elle préfère ne pas se faire remarquer, et donc ne parle jamais en public.

Passion : la danse.

Aime : danser, chanter, sautiller sur place et les desserts trèèèèèès sucrés.

N'aime pas : les insectes, les cours de potions, l'histoire de la magie, la divination et Frodon.

Phobie : les insectes sauf certains.

Race : Sorcière au sang-pur.

Famille : Ses parents sont des sorciers au sang-pur, elle n'a ni frère ni soeur, et

Pouvoirs : aucuns particuliers.

Baguette magique : Bois d'acacia et écaille de sombral, 27,9 cm.

Maison de Poudlard : Serdaigle

Monde : Harry Potter

Histoire : Elle est né en Angleterre, mais elle a vécue en Italie jusqu'à ses 8 ans. Elle est ensuite revenu en Grande-Bretagne, puis 3 ans plus tard, elle a intégré Poudlard.

Physique : Elle a de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets roux, ondulés et qui descendent jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux sont d'un vert sapin profond, et elle a quelques petites taches de rousseur lorsqu'il y a du soleil. Elle a une peau assez bronzé, mais pas trop.

Amoureuse de : Aragorn

Aimé de : Aragorn

* * *

**_Moi !_**

Nom : Satany

Prénom : Aryha

Age : 16 ans

caractère : Froide et sadique, elle ne sourit jamais sauf pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. C'est une vraie chieuse et elle adore emmerder son monde. Elle s'énerve très vite et crie tout le temps après tout le monde.

Passion : Ecrire.

Aime : annoncer leur mort aux gens, les torturer, les aliments sucrés.

N'aime pas : Avoir tors, ce qui est rare, avoir des mauvaises notes, devoir réviser, les chaleurs supérieurs à 32°, et les choses salées.

Phobie : aucune.

Race : Mi-démon, mi-fée. (chez elle, c'est les pouvoirs des fées et le caractère des démons U.U)

Famille : Son père est Satan, sa mère est Mab, la reine des fées.

Pouvoirs : Elle a les pouvoirs des fées, ce qui signifie qu'elle peut voler, lancer des sorts sans baguette, faire apparaître des choses par la pensée, et ceux des démons, elle peut se transformer en n'importe quel animal, et pour terminer, elle est une animagus et se transforme en une magnifique louve blanche.

Baguette magique : bois de Sureau et cheveux de Satan, 19,5 cm. (baguette faite sur mesure pour elle)

Maison de Poudlard : Serpentard

Monde : Harry Potter

Histoire : Elle est la fille de Satan et de la reine Mab. Elle a vécu en Enfer une grande partie de sa vie, avant d'aller passer quelque temps au royaume féerique. Elle n'était pas vraiment enchanté de recevoir la lettre de Poudlard, mais quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

Physique : Elle a de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux rouge sang. Sa peau est claire sans pour autant être pâle. Elle a des lèvres fines et brillantes, toujours carmines, d'une couleur hypnotisante.

Amoureuse de : Legolas

Aimé de : Legolas

Et pour finir, les différentes propriétés des bois utilisés pour les baguettes de nos jeunes sorcières (par ) :

Acacia (Laïna)

Un bois très inhabituel dont j'ai découvert qu'il produisait des baguettes difficiles à utiliser. Elles refusent souvent de manifester leurs pouvoirs pour quiconque d'autre que leur propriétaire et ne consentent à déployer les meilleurs effets de leur magie qu'entre les mains des sorciers les plus doués. Cette sensibilité les rend particulièrement délicates à placer et je n'en garde que quelques-unes à l'usage des sorcières et sorciers suffisamment subtils pour savoir s'en servir, car l'acacia ne convient pas à ce qu'on appelle communément la magie du « ça claque et ça fume ». Lorsqu'elles sont mises en de bonnes mains, les baguettes d'acacia ont autant de puissance voir plus que n'importe quelle autre, bien qu'elles soient souvent sous-estimées en raison de la singularité de leur tempérament.

Chêne blanc (Claire)

Baguette des bons et des mauvais jours, c'est une amie aussi loyale que le sorcier qui la mérite. Les baguettes de chêne blanc exigent de leurs partenaires force, courage et fidélité. On sait moins que les possesseurs d'une baguette en bois de chêne blanc sont généralement dotés d'une puissante intuition et montrent bien souvent de grandes affinités avec la nature, les créatures et les plantes nécessaires aux sorciers, autant pour leur plaisir que pour l'exercice de la magie. Le chêne est surnommé le Roi de la Forêt entre le solstice d'hiver et le solstice d'été et son bois ne doit être recueilli qu'au cours de cette période

Saule (Anne)

Le saule est un bois de baguette peu commun qui est doté de pouvoirs curatifs et j'ai remarqué que le possesseur idéal d'une baguette de saule éprouve un sentiment (généralement injustifié) d'insécurité, même s'il parvient très bien à le cacher. Alors que des clients très sûrs d'eux insistent pour essayer des baguettes de saule (attirés par leur belle apparence et leur réputation méritée d'exécuter des sortilèges informulés de haut niveau), celles que j'ai vendues ont choisi avec constance des personnes douées d'un grand potentiel plutôt que celles qui pensaient n'avoir plus grand-chose à apprendre. On a toujours répété ce proverbe dans ma famille : Qui doit voyager loin ira plus vite avec le saule.

Sorbier (Alyna)

Le sorbier a toujours été un bois très apprécié dans la fabrication des baguettes car il a la réputation d'être doté de pouvoirs protecteurs supérieurs aux autres. D'après ma propre expérience, il donne à tous les sortilèges de défense, de quelque genre qu'ils soient, une force particulière très difficile à contrer. On dit généralement qu'aucun sorcier, aucune sorcière adepte de la magie noire n'a jamais possédé de baguette de sorbier et je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'une de mes propres baguettes de ce bois ait jamais fait le mal où que ce soit dans le monde. Le sorbier convient le mieux à ceux qui ont l'esprit clair et le cœur pur mais cette réputation de vertu ne doit tromper personne : dans les duels, ces baguettes sont souvent les égales des meilleures et l'emportent fréquemment sur les autres.

Sureau (Aryha)

Constituée du plus rare des bois de baguette, et réputée pour être profondément liée à la malchance, la baguette de sureau est plus difficile à maîtriser que n'importe quelle autre. Elle est dotée de puissants pouvoirs magiques mais répugne à demeurer longtemps entre les mains d'un propriétaire qui ne soit pas supérieur à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Seul un sorcier remarquable peut conserver longtemps une baguette de sureau. La vieille superstition qui affirme « Baguette de sureau, toujours un fléau » tire son origine de la terreur qu'elle inspire, mais en fait, cette superstition n'a aucun fondement et les fabricants imbéciles qui refusent le sureau sont beaucoup plus motivés par la crainte de ne pas réussir à vendre leurs produits que par la peur de travailler avec ce bois. La vérité est que seule une personne d'exception trouvera dans le sureau son partenaire idéal et, dans les rares occasions où une telle association se réalise, je considère comme certain que la sorcière ou le sorcier en question sera appelé à connaître une destinée hors du commun. Un autre fait que j'ai découvert au cours de mes longues années d'étude, c'est que les possesseurs de baguettes de sureau ressentent presque toujours de très profondes affinités avec ceux qui ont été choisis par le sorbier.

Et parce que j'ai envie, et rien d'autre a faire, les baguette magique des personnages de Seigneur des Anneaux !

Sycomore (Aragorn)

Le sycomore produit des baguettes tournées vers la quête, avides de nouvelles expériences, et qui perdent de leur éclat lorsqu'on leur impose des activités trop terre à terre. C'est un trait particulier de ces belles baguettes de pouvoir prendre feu lorsqu'elles « s'ennuient ». De nombreux sorciers et sorcières, s'installant dans l'âge mûr, sont déconcertés de voir des flammes jaillir de leur fidèle compagne lorsqu'ils lui demandent, une fois de trop, d'aller chercher leurs pantoufles. Comme on peut s'en douter, le possesseur idéal de cette baguette a l'esprit curieux, une grande vitalité, le goût de l'aventure. Associée à un tel maître, la baguette de sycomore montre une capacité d'apprentissage et d'adaptation qui lui vaut une place de choix parmi les baguettes les plus appréciées au monde.

Tilleul argenté (Legolas)

Ce bois de baguette peu répandu et très attrayant était en grande vogue au XIXe siècle. La demande l'emportait sur l'offre et des fabricants dénués de scrupules coloraient des bois de moindre qualité pour essayer de berner les clients en les laissant croire qu'ils venaient d'acheter du tilleul argenté. L'attirance pour ces baguettes est généralement due à leur inhabituelle beauté mais aussi à leur réputation d'être particulièrement performantes pour ceux qui ont le don de voyance et de Legilimancie, deux arts mystérieux, ce qui donne de ce fait un prestige considérable au possesseur d'une baguette de tilleul argenté.

Vigne (Gimli)

Les druides condidéraient tout ce qui a une tige de bois comme un arbre, et la vigne produit des baguettes d'une nature tellement particulière que j'ai été heureux de poursuivre leur ancienne tradition. Les baguettes en bois de vigne sont parmi les moins courantes et j'ai été très intrigué en constatant que leurs possesseurs sont presque toujours des sorcières et des sorciers aux objectifs élevés. Ils ont une vision hors du commun et étonnent souvent ceux qui pensent les connaître le mieux. Les baguettes de vigne semblent fortement attirées par les personnalités aux profondeurs cachées et je me suis rendu compte qu'elles étaient plus sensibles et plus rapides que les autres dans le choix d'un maître. D'après certaines sources dignes de foi, ces baguettes peuvent produire des effets magiques dès qu'un partenaire approprié entre dans la pièce où elles se trouvent et j'ai moi-même observé à deux reprises ce phénomène dans ma propre boutique.

Châtaignier (Merry)

Le caractère de ce bois très curieux, aux multiples facettes, varie grandement selon le cœur de la baguette et se montre très influencé par la personnalité de son propriétaire. La baguette de châtaignier est attirée par les sorcières et sorciers habiles à dompter les créatures magiques, ceux qui sont très doués pour la botanique et ceux qui ont un talent inné pour le vol sur balai. Cependant, lorsque ce bois est associé à un ventricule de dragon, il trouvera son possesseur idéal parmi les grands amateurs de luxe et de plaisirs matériels, moins scrupuleux qu'ils ne devraient l'être sur la façon de les obtenir. À l'inverse, trois présidents successifs du Magenmagot possédaient une baguette de châtaignier avec un cœur en crin de licorne, car cette combinaison manifeste une prédilection pour les sorciers soucieux de justice sous toutes ses formes.

Cyprès (Boromir)

Les baguettes de cyprès sont associées à la noblesse. Geraint Ollivander, le grand fabricant de baguettes qui vécut au Moyen-Âge, a écrit qu'il était toujours très honoré de trouver son propriétaire à une baguette de cyprès car il savait que la sorcière ou le sorcier à qui il la confiait connaîtrait une mort héroïque. Heureusement, en ces temps moins sanguinaires, les possesseurs de baguettes de cyprès sont rarement amenés à donner leur vie, bien que, sans aucun doute, nombre d'entre eux soient prêts à le faire s'il le fallait. Les baguettes de cyprès trouvent leurs partenaires parmi les braves, les audacieux, ceux qui sont capables de se sacrifier et qui n'ont pas peur d'affronter la part d'ombre que recèle leur propre nature ou celle des autres.

Ébène (Sam)

Convenant particulièrement à toutes les formes de magie de combat ainsi qu'à la métamorphose, ce bois d'un noir de jais a une réputation et une apparence impressionnantes. L'ébène trouve son plus grand bonheur entre les mains de ceux qui ont le courage d'être eux-mêmes. Souvent non-conformistes, hautement individualistes et très à l'aise dans leur statut de marginaux, les possesseurs de baguettes d'ébène se trouvent à la fois dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix et dans ceux des Mangemorts. D'après ma propre expérience, le parfait propriétaire d'une baguette d'ébène est quelqu'un qui restera toujours fidèle à ses convictions, quelle que soit la pression exercée sur lui, et ne se laissera pas détourner facilement de ses objectifs.

Houx (Frodon)

Le houx est l'un des bois de baguette les plus rares. Considéré traditionnellement comme doté d'un pouvoir protecteur, il convient particulièrement à ceux qui ont besoin d'aide pour surmonter une tendance à la colère ou à l'impétuosité. En même temps, les baguettes de houx choisissent souvent des sorciers engagés dans des quêtes périlleuses et souvent spirituelles. Le houx est l'un de ces bois dont les performances varient d'une manière spectaculaire en fonction du cœur de la baguette. Ce bois a la fâcheuse réputation de n'être guère compatible avec la plume de phénix car sa volatilité s'oppose étrangement au détachement du phénix. Au cas peu probable où une telle association trouverait son propriétaire idéal, rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

Pommier (Pippin)

Les baguettes en bois de pommier ne sont pas fabriquées en grand nombre. Elles sont puissantes et conviennent mieux aux personnes qui ont des aspirations élevées et un grand idéal, car ce bois n'est pas très efficace dans la pratique de la magie noire. On dit que les possesseurs d'une baguette de pommier seront entourés d'amour et vivront longtemps et j'ai moi-même observé que les clients au charme personnel marquant trouvent leur partenaire idéal dans de telles baguettes. Leurs propriétaires ont souvent un don exceptionnel pour converser avec les créatures magiques dans leur propre langue.

* * *

Et bah voila ! Je félicite ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à là, parce que sérieusement, c'était long O.O

Bwef, je vais cotinuer d'écrire, et qui sait, peut être que je posterais demain !

Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez des personnages ?

Allez, bisous tout le monde ^^


End file.
